Doctor Who: The Angels Take Manhattan
"The Angels Take Manhattan" is the title to the fifth episode from series seven of the 2005 relaunch of the British science fiction/adventure series Doctor Who and the eighty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Nick Hurran with a script written by Steven Moffat. It first aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom and on BBC America in the United States on September 29th, 2012. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Doctor Who was developed by Sydney Newman and the British Broadcasting Corporation. It premiered on BBC One in November, 1963. * This episode serves as something of a quarter-season finale. It picks up again with the Christmas Special, "The Snowmen", on December 25th, 2012. * The central setting for this episode is New York City, New York in the year 1938. * Featured companions for this episode include Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and River Song. * Featured antagonists for this episode are the Weeping Angels. * There are a total of ten credited cast members in this episode. * Actor Michael McShane is credited as Mike McShane in this episode. * Actor Roberto Davide is credited as Rob David in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of Doctor Who directed by Nick Hurran. It is his second episode from season seven. He previously directed "Asylum of the Daleks". His next episode is the season seven special, "The Day of the Doctor". * This is the twenty-second episode of Doctor Who written by Steven Moffat. It is his second episode from season seven. He previously wrote "Asylum of the Daleks". His next episode is "The Snowmen". * This is the thirteenth appearance of River Song. She appeared last in "The Wedding of River Song". She appears next in "The Name of the Doctor". * This episode brings to a close the story of Amy Pond and Rory Williams. This is the final appearance of both characters, both of whom died of old age in New York City of the past. Allusions * Quotes * Amy Pond: Hello, old friend, and here we are. You and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you, always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think once we're gone, 'you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two-thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends. See also External Links Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Episodes Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Season 7 episodes Category:2012/Episodes Category:September, 2012/Episodes